Guds nya sändebud
by Prankoholic
Summary: När Aziraphale tar över Gabriels gamla jobb som budbärare blir hans första uppdrag att förkunna en jungfrufödsel.


Crowley matade bekymmerslöst änder i St James' Park när han plötsligt vädrade rök och kände hur det blev varmare bakom honom. Han vände sig om och såg att en buske hade fattat eld. Den hade antagligen blivit så torr av augustifebern att den självantänt. Utan någon vidare ansträngning fick Crowley sina handflator att spruta vatten. De förkolnade resterna väste. Crowley förstod och återvände till sin tidigare aktivitet.

Sedan uppstod än en gång samma plötsliga ljud, som kunde beskrivas som en hög och kortfattad vindpust åtföljt av knastrande. Flammorna reflekterades i Crowleys solglasögon är han återigen betraktade samma brand han nyss släckt, imponerad av dess otroliga uthållighet med tanke på att de förkolnade resterna som hade återstått hade sett ut att pulverisera av ett fingerknäpp. Otroligt var det, att branden inte spred sig. Mirakulöst kunde man kalla det.

"_Crooowley!" _ljöd en spöklik röst från flammorna. "_Crooowley hör du miiig?"_

"Jag hör dig, Aziraphale"

"_Jag har ett meeeddelande ååååt diiig, Croooowleeeeyy!"_

"Vad då för meddelande, å fjolliga buske?"

"_Jaaaag fiiiiick joooobbeeeet!"_

Crowley klappade två gånger. Ur flammorna uppstod en extra lycklig Aziraphale.

"Om du behöver en stund att ta in ögonblicket, Crowley, så klandrar jag dig inte. Du befinner ju dig trots allt öga mot öga med Guds nya sändebud!"

"För mig kunde du lika gärna vara den där förkolnade buskens sändebud. Men…grattis, antar jag"

"Åh tänk, du som sa att jag inte hade vad som krävdes. Där fick du allt! Hursomhelst, nu måste jag iväg och förkunna en jungfrufödsel"

"Vänta, vad?"

"Ja…" Aziraphale tvekade, men kunde aldrig hålla något hemligt från Crowley. Han var så entusiastisk att det sprack i sömmarna på honom. "Det är nämligen så att man har beslutat att återigen skicka ner Guds son att predika de kristna värderingarna i Tadfield. Här i Tadfield! Är det inte roligt?"

"Men…varför?"

"Är det inte självklart? Alldeles för många har tappat sin tro sedan Vår Herre hedrade människorna med sin jordiska närvaro senast?"

Aziraphale kastade en blick på adresslappen han givits. Crowley kikade också på den över hans axel.

"Det var ju vara lite över 2000 år sen"

"Ja, men mycket har hänt. Nu måste jag faktiskt iväg. Vi ses"

Ett bokstavligt ögonblick senare befann sig Aziraphale i ett vardagsrum. Ytterligare ett ögonblick senare befann sig Crowley på samma plats.

"Crowley, du kan inte förfölja mig på jobbet har jag ju sagt!"

"Det här måste jag faktiskt se. Nå, var är den stolta modern?"

En flicka på 15 år kom in i vardagsrummet från köket, var hon verkade ha hämtat ett par smörgåsar att sällskapa hennes läxläsning. Hon var ensam hemma, och vi åsynen av inkräktarna intog hon genast försvarsposition.

"Vilka är ni? Vad gör ni här? Är ni inbrottstjuvar eller? Om ni inte säger vilka ni är så ringer jag polisen!"

"Det är absolut inte nödvändigt, kära flicka" försäkrade Aziraphale. Han slängde en blick på Crowley som såg måttligt road ut. "Hur gammal är du?"  
"15"

"15? Du är ju bara barnet då! Nej, det här kan inte stämma, jag måste ha tagit fel på adressen!"

Aziraphale dubbelkollade. Trippelkollade.

"De har gjort någon miss däruppe, helt klart"

Crowley lutade sig närmare Aziraphale och viskade:

"Du _vet _väl hur gammal Maria var?"

Aziraphale antog en ytterst chockartad min. "Ja, men det var länge sen! Samhället såg helt annorlunda ut! 15 år var inte en ovanlig ålder att ingå äktenskap i, om någonting så var man redan en nucka vid den åldern"

"Tja, det må hända, men i så fall förefaller det som om ingen har upplyst din chef om förändringarna som skett, barnkonventioner och sådant"

"Ja, så kan det ju naturligtvis ligga till. Nej, jag får ta upp det med honom helt enkel"

Han vände sig mot flickan och log lite tillgjort. "Du får ursäkta oss så hemskt mycket att vi besvärade er. Det hade skett ett litet missförstånd. Nå, adjöss på dig. Sköt skolan, ät dina grönsaker, vänd andra kinden till så ska allt bli bra!"

Dagen därpå hade Aziraphale kollat med Gud och fått det försäkrat för sig att inget missförstånd hade skett, och en varning att skulle han tvivla på högre myndigheter i framtiden så skulle hans referenser inte se bra ut.

"Jag vet inte om jag kan göra det, Crowley" sa Aziraphale bekymrat och svepte sitt glas med vin. "Jag kan inte säga till en 15-åring: 'Gratulerar, Ni kommer att bli havande inom kort med ett förtjusande litet gossebarn som försöka vända mänskligheten från synden. Det är bäst att ni anmäler ert skolavbrott till rektorn och anskaffar lämplig litteratur om föräldraskap och en man dubbelt så gammal som Er som kan försörja er. Ni kan inte längre smyga er ut och supa er stupfull eftersom Vår Räddare inte får råka ut för komplikationer under ett havandeskap'"

De befann sig på en pub.

"Det är ju möjligt att hennes föräldrar kan stötta henne ekonomiskt. Hon kommer inte att behöva gifta sig i varje fall" sa Crowley.

"Det är inte poängen. Långt ifrån"

"Och massor med tonåringar blir med barn även nuförtiden"

"Det gör inte saken bättre, Crowley"

"Jaha, vad ska du göra då? Begära att bli uppsagd? Låta bli att göra något alls och hoppas att ingen märker? Gå i förtidspension och börja föda upp kycklingar? Om det ändå ska ske, är det lika bra att någon berättar det för henne eller hur?"

"Inget händer ju förrän jag förkunnar det" Aziraphale blev rak i ryggen. "Om jag hittar någon annan, någon äldre"

"16-åring?" frågade Crowley

"Vi kan väl åka omkring lite i din Bentley och leta?"

I bilstereon låg en kassett med Miles Davis. Just nu spelades hans berömda hit _Bicycle Race. _

"Vad sägs som hon där borta?" Aziraphale pekade på en hårt sminkad kedjerökande medelålderskvinna.

"Jag tror att hon är olämplig för jungfrufödsel av flera anledningar" sa Crowley.

"Jag misstänkte det, men utbudet är så smalt! Hon då?"

"Hon ser ju ut att vara mellan 25 – 30"

"Ja, en utomordentlig ålder"

"Men det är osannolikt att hon skulle vara jungfru"

"Jag ser då ingen ring på hennes finger, och jag ser som en hök"

Crowley suckade. "Du kan ju alltid fråga henne, det är möjligt att hon är mormon. Men det är bäst att du gör dig medveten om att nuförtiden behöver de inte vara gifta för horisontell bordstennis, och upptäckten av preventivmedel har gjort det lättare för dem att, hm, bedriva skuldfri otukt"

"Preventivmedel, var det inte en av dina uppfinningar?"

Crowley nickade stolt. Aziraphale funderade.

"Mormon, sa du? Vart hittade man sådana?"

"Utah"

"Finns det inga närmre Tadfield?"

"Du är ängel, inte är väl distans ett problem för dig?"

"Nej… Men finns det inga i Tadfield?


End file.
